


Syntax

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [32]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Foreign Language, Gen, Languages and Linguistics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #34 - Acceptance</p><p>Horrific format. =S</p>
            </blockquote>





	Syntax

What’s this mean? How do you say this? Or that?

It was hard for them at first, their tongues getting tied around the language. Of course it was easier for Kibum, but his stay in the States had garbled his Korean just a wee bit. So he and Han Geng often spent extra time together studying syntax, grammar, vocabulary, idioms, and all the jazz in hopes to be as eloquent – or more – than a native Korean who had lived all his life in Korea.

What’s this mean? How do you say this? Or that?

It was amusing for others to watch their study session, an odd mixture of English, Chinese, and hand signals the means of communication.

What’s this mean? How do you say this? Or that?

They bonded through these times and soon became fast friends, even though it wasn’t often publicized.

What’s this mean? How do you say this? Or that?

Now that Han Geng was in China, Kibum probably missed him the most, more than even Heechul. But they talked every night, at least online, and shared their secret jokes.

What’s this mean? How do you say this? Or that?  
What’s this mean? How do you say this? Or that?


End file.
